iLight Your Candle
by Multi-Shipper Girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Carly/Freddie: The electricity is out in all the houses and buildings of Seattle including the Bushwell Plaza during a thunderstorm. Carly wants to have her candle lit, but needs someone to help her.


**Title: **iLight Your Candle  
**Author:** Miss. Creativity  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own iCarly. Dan Schneider does. I also do not own Rent.  
**Summary:** The electricity is out in all the houses and buildings in Seattle including the Bushwell Plaza during a thunderstorm. Carly wants to have her candle lit, but needs someone to help her.  
**Author's Note:** This scene is from the musical Rent, but of course I changed it around, but I think it's similar. I thought of the song in Rent, Light my Candle and put it together with iCarly and this is what I have that I hope you will enjoy reading this Creddie oneshot. Please review!

* * *

It was cold in the living room and the fifteen year old brunette teenager sat on the couch, her body slightly shivering under her warm and purple blanket. She looked behind her and stares at the window where the sky was a dark-gray color and has clouds. A storm is brewing their way and the lights have been flickering on and off for a while. The television doesn't work so she couldn't watch anything. She turned her head back to the black television screen and jumped when she heard lightning and a loud thunder clash that made the electricity went out. She sat up straight and looked all around lifting her blanket off her body. She searched into her pocket where she could find her cell phone for light. She pressed the button and searched for a candle.

Carly was relieved when she found one, but it slowly went away when she has no idea where Spencer put the matches. A depressed sigh escaped from her mouth and she looked over the door with a thought her best friend has a matches in his place. She smiled and walked over to his apartment that's across from hers. She knocked on it twice first before barging into his home. After a couple of seconds, he opened it wearing boxers that have yellow ducks printed on them and a light-gray t-shirt.

"Carly," The fifteen year old boy said embarrassed that the love of his life was seeing him like that.

"Nice boxers," She complimented and allowed herself in holding her candle. Even though the lights were out, she could almost see him and his ducky boxers that she made a smirk at.

She heard the door closed as he asked her. "What do you need?"

"Why do you think I need something?" The girl inquired. "Maybe I just want to talk to you."

"Well, you have a candle in your hand…" The boy began staring at it and so did she.

"That's not lit," Carly added sadly. "Will you light my candle?"

"My mother won't let me play with fire," He told her. "She said I could burn myself."

"You won't burn yourself. You're smarter than that. You know better." She said and he almost made a small smile when he saw her making a little shiver.

He got worried. "I'll go find one." He walked into the kitchen and she followed him…and tripped. She made a small yelp, then stumbled onto the object and put her free hand on his shoulder to regain her balance. He quickly looked behind her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Carly repeated and kneeled down to get the object that she tripped on and grabbed it. She looked behind and stared at him and followed his brown eyes where they were looking at. "What are you staring at?"

He quickly looked at her face and quickly replied. "Nothing," He held out a hand for her to help her get up, but she refused it and got up herself grabbing the object in her hand.

"What is this?" Carly asked looking at it. When she saw it more clearly, she smiled and looked at her best friend. "A Galaxy Wars doll?"

"An action figure," He corrected her and turned back to continue walking in the kitchen. While he was searching for a match he asked her. "Where's Spencer? Why couldn't he light your candle?"

"He's teaching prisoners' art," Carly answered with a roll from her eyes at the weird things her brother does for a living.

"Again?" Freddie asked opening another drawer and found silver wear, but closed it again opening another one.

"Again," She sighed and stared at him. "Do you need help? I could help you-"

"I found the match," He said and she heard his footsteps walking closer to her.

"Could you light my candle?" Carly asked as she puts her candle closer to him.

He put the match onto the striker on the match back and it was instantly on fire. He carefully lit the candle and took the fire out on his match.

"You didn't get yourself hurt," She mentioned looking at him. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," He joked and she turned her back to him.

Carly blew out the lit candle and quickly went back to him. "My candle…it's out. This is the only thing I have to keep me warm."

"What about your blanket?"

"I like for you to light my candle."

"I'll get another one." The boy got one out from the box and lit the candle once more.

"You're staring again." Carly told him.

"I'm sorry…your eyes looks beautiful in the light," Carly smiles and saw his eyes straying slowly down.

"Eyes up, dude," He did and looks into her brown eyes the same as his.

She stares at her lighted candle and her fingers touched it. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" He concerned and greatly worried.

"The wax…" She responded. She stared down at the floor where she dropped her candle. "The candle…burned out."

"The last one I have," He said and she smiled as she watched him lighting it again.

"I'll be careful," She looked at the light that's between them.

Carly turned around heading to the door hearing him following her. "Are you sure you'll be alright tonight?" He asked.

"I'll be fine since you light my candle. Where's your mom?"

"Working a double shift at the hospital."

"You must be happy having your freedom."

"I can enjoy it while it lasts."

The two teenagers eyes locked with one another's and the boy had the needy urge to kiss the brunette's pink and pouty lips, but fought not to. Freddie was surprised when he saw Carly's head leaning closer to his and gently kissing him on his lips. They let go and smiled.

"Thank you for lighting my candle, Freddie." Carly said and left his apartment. When she closed the Bensons door, she blew the candle out and smiled to herself.


End file.
